Tsunami's New Lover
A story about Tsunami's new lover. :) *Credit of Creek and Vortex goes to Matau99 Continued in The Ocean Chronicles: Part One. Chapter One: Love is Strange Tsunami sat on the beach next to Riptide. She had finally convinced her mother to let him stay in the kingdom. They watched the sun peep out over the horizon with the waters a fruity blend of reds, oranges, and yellows. Riptide sighed. "It's so beautiful. Like you!!!!" Tsunami's photophores blushed and she playfully nudged his arm. All was quiet in the early summer morning, up until Moray savagely bursted out of the water, making them both jump. Moray spoke to Tsunami. "Princess, the queen wishes to speak to you." She then pointed at Riptide. "And without him." Tsunami stood up, bits of sand falling out from in between her blue and green scales. "Sorry Riptide. I'll be right back." Riptide smiled at her. "Oh, no. Take as much time as you need." Moray dove into the entrance to the summer palace with Tsunami following close behind. She followed Moray until she stopped in the doorway to the queen's throne room and beckoned Tsunami inside. Inside, Queen Coral was draped over her throne like a piece of fabric. She perked up once she saw Tsunami. "Oh, there's my daughter! You've grown up so beautiful and strong!" Her tone grew more serious. "You aren't a dragonet anymore, which is why I've arranged your marriage." Tsunami grew very exited. "Thank you mother! And I already know who I'll pick to marry!" Coral managed to smile wider. "Oh Tsunami! I always knew you loved him! He's so handsome and smart!" Tsunami nodded. "I knew you'd agree! He's so wonderful! And I thought you didn't like him!" Her mind drifted to think about Riptide. Coral smiled again. "Oh, darling, what would make you think that? Here, why don't you talk to him now?" Tsunami turned to go get Riptide, when Coral stopped her. "Tsunami, where are you going?" Tsunami gave her mother a confused look. "To go get Riptide. That is who you were talking about, right?" Coral's smile disappeared and she stood up, stretching her wings. "Follow me dear." Tsunami's heart sank. Uh oh. It's never good when she has that expression on her face. Coral lead Tsunami to one of the layers of the pavilion. Tsunami tried to count, but she just estimated they were somewhere in the teens. The library level. Tsunami saw a green dragon sitting in the corner and her heart skipped a beat. Please don't be Whirlpool, please don't be Whirlpool! The dragon turned around. He was covered in burns and had little bites taken out of his wings. An unmistakable golden hoop hung from his ear. He smiled and spoke. His voice, slow, oozing, yet calm and sympathetic. "Hello your majesty. And Tsunami." The dragon said, raising an eye ridge at her. It was Whirlpool. He was alive. Chapter Two: The Dress Tsunami was absolutely enraged that her mother had arranged her marriage. And with Whirlpool! Of all the dragons in the sea! Coral forced Tsunami to go to town to buy a dress. Coral took her to a very fancy dress shop, with dresses with completely outrageous prices that no commoner could ever afford. Coral spoke to the dress tailor. The tailor bowed to the queen and rose up again so she could speak. "One of my daughters is getting married, so we need the perfect dress for her." The tailor nodded, flew into he back room, and came out with a royal purple dress that was lined with silk and amethysts. "Here princess, try this one on." Tsunami slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror. "Ehh, It's a beautiful dress, but I don't think purple is my color." She took the dress off and handed it back to the tailor. The tailor took the purple dress back into the room and returned with a green dress lined with emeralds of all sizes and shades. Tsunami tried it on and looked in the mirror again. "I like it, but I feel like I should keep looking to find something better." The tailor nodded, taking the dress into the back room. She returned with a creamy white dress lined with lace, pearls, and diamonds. Tsunami struggled with the dress for a moment before she could get it on. "It's a... little scratchy." She said, grabbing at her arm. The tailor returned to the backroom again and came back with an aqua colored ball gown with pearls and sequins lining almost every inch of it. Tsunami tried it on. She looked in the mirror. "I feel like this gown isn't really fit for the occasion. This is something to go to a fancy party in." The tailor took it back and returned with a sparkly, midnight blue dress covered in diamonds and sapphires. Tsunami tried on the new dress and looked in the mirror again. "Oooh, I like this one! It's perfect!" Coral smiled at her daughter then looked at the tailor. "We'll take that one. Tsunami, do you want to pick out some jewelery?" Tsunami slipped the blue dress off and looked happily at her mother. "Sure!" All the happiness and fun she was having made her forget that she was marrying Whirlpool. Tsunami looked in the long, glass jewelery case. She pointed at a diamond necklace. "Mom, can I try on this one?" Coral gestured for the tailor to let her. The tailor helped Tsunami put on the necklace. She did the tiny, gold clamp in the back. Tsunami looked at it in the small mirror on the counter, getting the light reflect off of the diamonds, making them twinkle like little stars. "Mom, I like this one. What do you think?" Coral smiled lightly. "It looks beautiful dear." Tsunami tried on matching bracelets and rings for her horns, which all matched perfectly with her chosen dress. She also picked out a set of gold earrings to go with her other choices. She couldn't have been happier, until she remember what it was for. As soon as her and Coral walked out of the door, she felt like she was hit in the side of the head with a brick. Oh Tsunami. She thought, slapping a talon to her snout. This was all a ploy to get you to be exited about your marriage to that oceanic slimeball. How could you be so stupid! Chapter Three: Love's Devastation Coral had dragged Tsunami out again, this time to pick a location for the wedding. Coral had many ideas, but Tsunami didn't particularly like any of them. Tsunami, who was much more fluent in Aquatic now, flashed at her mother. "Mom, I don't really like any of these places." Coral flashed back. "Well, you have to pick somewhere. This is a major wedding after all, and I want everything to be perfect for you on your special day." Tsunami spotted a flash of sky blue scales, Riptide, swimming in the distance. He flashed his stripes at her. "What happened? Where have you been?" Tsunami flashed back a short answer. "Not now. We'll talk later." She followed Coral to the deep palace, where Tsunami grabbed a piece of fish in a bowl and ate it. She continued to follow her mother into the palace gardens. Anemones and corals of every color erupted into bloom. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and pinks. Many more too, arranged in intricate patterns. Statues of seawings littered the gardens, made of green and blue stone. A marble gazebo stood in the center of the gardens, lined with rare underwater flowers. Tsunami got an idea. "Mother, why don't we have the wedding here?" Coral put a claw to her chin in thought. "That's a good idea Tsunami. We can have the wedding in the gardens." Tsunami flashed her stripes again. "We can have the wedding celebration at the summer palace so I can invite my friends." Coral smiled at her. "I can have my servants sent out those invitations now." She pointed at a servant who was in the garden and flashed something at her and she darted inside the palace. Tsunami mentally scolded herself again. Oh Tsunami! You've done it again! Ok, repeat this to yourself. '''You do not love Whirlpool. You do not love Whirlpool. You do not love Whirlpool!' She took a deep breath of the salty water, feeling relieved. "Mother, can I have some time to myself?" Coral flashed back understandingly. "Of course dear. I know the thought of getting married must put a lot of stress and pressure on you." Tsunami nodded and swam to the surface and landed on the beach next to the summer palace. Riptide was already waiting there. "Tsunami, what's been going on? Why is Coral acting all ''goofy?" Tsunami sighed deeply. "How do I say this? I'm getting married." Riptide's eyes went wide. "You are? And you want me to be your mate?" Tsunami turned her head to the side, holding back tears. "No. I'm afraid my wonderful mother arranged a marriage." Riptide's face seemed void of all emotion. "To who?" Tsunami looked down at the sand for a moment, then responded. "...Whirlpool." Riptide swiftly stood up, kicking up sand with him. He looked absolutely horrified. Tsunami stood up too. "Riptide I'm sorry. I wanted to pick you, not Whirlpool." She approached him but he backed away. Riptide still said nothing, backing away every time she tried to get closer. He continued to stare blankly. He then rapidly backed up and shot into the sky. Tsunami didn't give chase. She didn't want to make the situation any worse. She whispered to herself, shedding a few tears. "Riptide... Come back. I love you..." Still sobbing, she flopped down on the same rock her and Riptide used to sit on together and cried. Whirlpool emerged from the summer palace and noticed Tsunami crying. "What's wrong Tsunami? Are you hurt? What do you need?" Tsunami stopped sobbing and lifted her face from her arm, tears still streaming from her sad, green eyes. "When I told Riptide I was marrying you, he flew away without even a word. I think I hurt him. I don't think he'll come back." Whirlpool walked up and lied down next to her, wrapping her in his wing. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're great and you'll be a very good queen one day." Tsunami pressed her wet head against his sleek, green scales. Whirlpool smiled and put his arm across her shoulders, watching the sunset. They sat there for hours until it was very late. Whirlpool looked down and saw that Tsunami had fallen asleep. He curled his tail around hers and fell asleep too. Chapter Four: It Begins Tsunami woke up early in the morning. The first thing she noticed was Coral, sitting there, smirking. "Mother, why are you looking at me like that?" Coral responded softly. "I knew you liked him!" Tsunami looked down at the rock and almost passed out. Whirlpool, sitting there, sleeping. Whirlpool peeked open his large, green eyes and blinked a few times. He yawned and sat up, staring Tsunami straight in the eyes. "Good morning princess." He said, mid-yawn. He stood up and stretched. He held out his talon to Tsunami. "Shall we get some breakfast, my lady?" Whirlpool asked, trying to be romantic. Tsunami stared at his talon. Well, I am hungry. She reached up and grabbed his talon. Coral looked like she was about to faint from joy. "You'd better come inside you two lovebirds! You might miss breakfast!" Whirlpool and Tsunami swam into the summer palace after Coral, with Tsunami trying to keep her distance. They flew up to the council level and climbed into their respective pools just as Lagoon and her servants passed out the food. There was plate after plate of shellfish. First it was oysters, then mussels, then crab, and then clams. There was also a salad of kelp, seaweed, snails, and raw fish. There was a bowl of octopus tentacles off to the side and bowls of crystal clear drinking water. For desert, there was a small bowl of assorted berries. Coral began to call out to her council dragons. "Pearl, report." The pale green seawing smiled at the queen. "Your treasures are safe, just as they always are your majesty." She called out again. "Shark, report." Shark stared at her with his seemingly lidless eyes. "After the war ended, there hasn't been much to report. A few rouges on the east side of the kingdom, but they were driven off no problem." Coral looked at Moray. "Moray, report." Moray smiled at her. "The copies of your newest scrolls have been sent all throughout Pyrrhia. And your daughter's wedding preparations are going well too." Tsunami felt her heart sink. Uh oh. The cats' out of the bag. But to her surprise, the council dragons barely reacted, apart from Whirlpool, who seemed to be swelling with pride as he sat with his wings back and chest out. Coral smiled wide and continued calling out her council members. "Viperfish, report." The small, dark green dragon smiled at her. "Two male eggs due to hatch in about three weeks and the temperature in the hatchery is being maintained well. There hasn't been any trouble since you got rid of that cursed statue." Coral waved her talon in the air. "I now permit you to eat." The sound of munching filled the room with seabirds looking on anxiously from outside. Tsunami had barely eaten in days, she was starving. She decided to try the salad first. The kelp was sweet and stringy and the small snail shells crunched in between her teeth. She took a big gulp of water and ate a talonful of octopus tentacles. She looked over at Whirlpool. He was already staring, his green eyes with a strong romantic streak in them. Then a thought came to her mind. Should I give him a chance? I never '''did' get to know him very well. Maybe he could be perfect for me. Maybe the wedding isn't a bad thing after all.'' Chapter Five: Increased Love After breakfast and the council meeting, Tsunami managed to catch Whirlpool. Tsunami spoke to him so none of the other council dragons could hear. "I wanted to show you what I picked out for the wedding. And then I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?" Whirlpool smiled at her. " I'd love to. So what does the dress look like?" Tsunami smiled at him and spoke playfully. "Nice try! I'm not telling! You have to see in first!" She then playfully nudged him in her arm and shouted as she ran. "Last one to my cave is a rotten salmon!" Whirlpool smiled and ran after her, keeping up with her well, despite his burns. They ran down a hallway and dove into a pool, into Tsunami's bedroom. Tsunami went behind her changing curtain and changed into the dress, putting on her necklace, bracelets, horn rings, and changed her earrings. She stepped out from behind the curtain. "Well, what do you think?" She flashed her stripes at him. He couldn't respond right away. "You look... extraordinary. Like a deep sea jewel." Tsunami felt her photophores blushing again but she held it back. She carefully removed her dress and jewelery and put them away. Her and Whirlpool swam back into the main palace. "So, what did you want to do today?" Whirlpool asked. I was thinking we could go to the rainforest kingdom to pick some fruits for the wedding." Tsunami replied. Whirlpool gave her a confused look. "The rainforest kingdom? Won't their queen get angry?" "You remember Glory, right? The rainwing. She challenged the rainwing queen and won. I think we'll be just fine. I'll go get some baskets." Tsunami swam into a room and returned with two, large seaweed baskets and they flew to the rainwing village. When they arrived, they were greeted by many curious, rainbow colored rainwings. Glory then paraded out of her palace. "Ooooh, look at the new bride! You and Riptide finally tying the knot, huh?" Tsunami blushed. "No. Riptide ran away when I told him my mother forced me into a marriage with Whirlpool." Whirlpool cried out from the background as rainwings piled on top of him. Glory winced. "Ouch. Got stuck with Mr. Squid-brain, didn't you?" Whirlpool cried out again. Glory ordered the rainwings off of him. He stood up, dizzy and off-balance. "We were just wondering if we could pick some fruit for the wedding." Tsunami said, holding out the baskets. "Feel free to help yourselves. We've got more than enough. The lucky bride and groom." She said in classic Glory fashion. Tsunami and Whirlpool picked dozens of types of fruit, and picked until their baskets were full. They paid farewell to Glory and the rainwings and flew back to the sea kingdom, dropping the fruit off with Lagoon. They relaxed on the same rock they had the night before, watching the sunset. Whirlpool looked over at her. "How about dinner? I know a great restaurant on the other side of the kingdom that serves the best exotic cuisines." Tsunami's glowing scales blushed and she didn't try to hold it back this time. "Sure. Dinner sounds wonderful." They dove into the water and rode the currents to the other side of the kingdom, going through schools of fish and waving at dragons passing by. But what they didn't notice was the blue sheen of sky colored scales and the glint of sharp, white teeth. Chapter Six: Love's Murders The restaurant was called 'Turf Under the Surf' and served foods dragons in other tribes ate. Tsunami ordered the grilled falcon, a skywing delicacy. Whirlpool decided to order the chilled fish, an icewing dish. The cook put on a grand display while preparing the food. He made the griddle spurt blue fire and made and onion volcano, which was Tsunami's favorite. They ate their food and talked to each other, learning more by the second. Tsunami spoke fondly of Whirlpool. "I don't know why I ever hated you. You're amazing!" A band was present, playing soothing music on small string instruments. After they finished eating, they left money on the table to pay their bill and rode the rapids back to the summer palace. It was dark at this time and they relaxed on the rock outside of the entrance, telling stories from their pasts and laughing at each other's embarrassing experiences. As they began to fall asleep, they swam back into the summer palace and went to bed in Tsunami's bedroom. As they fell asleep, they didn't hear the scratching of dragon claws on stone and the silent screams of a few poor guards. Tsunami and Whirlpool woke up to a petrifying scream. They both scrambled to the entrance and poked their heads out. It was Moray. She had discovered the dead bodies of the three guards killed the night before. Servants tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Tsunami looked at the guard's corpses. She found one thing in particular, the shape of the claw marks in their bodies. She gasped, stepping backwards, nearly onto Whirlpool. She knew the dragon the clawmarks belonged to. Her old lover, Riptide. Chapter Seven: Traitors are Discovered Whirlpool looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong? Did you know that dragon?" Tsunami shook her head lightly. "But I do know who killed them." Coral, who had been listening from across the room, rushed over to Tsunami. "Who? Who killed my guards?" Tsunami spoke quietly, barely able to choke it out. "...R-R-Riptide..." Coral rose up in a fury. "I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance! And now look! He's gone traitor, just like his father!" The word 'traitor' rattled in Tsunami's memory for a few seconds. "No, mother. I'll find him and I'll talk some sense into him. Just please don't hurt him!" Tsunami pleaded. "Very well..." Coral growled. "But if he hurts you, I'll kill him!" Tsunami halted in the doorway for a moment, but continued, Whirlpool following. "Whirlpool, follow from more of a distance so he can't see you if he comes after me." Whirlpool nodded and they swam out of the summer palace after Riptide. They swam about twenty feet apart so they weren't too visible if they were to run into Riptide. And sure enough, Tsunami saw the flashing of sky blue scales in the distance. She flashed the signal to Whirlpool and he stopped swimming forward. Riptide stared her in the eyes, infuriated. She pointed at the surface and they arose on a small island. Whirlpool poked his head above the water, but hid it in some floating ocean plants. Riptide snarled. "Hello Tsunami. Or should I say my former love interest!" Tsunami tried to reason with him. "Riptide, you have to stop! You're killing innocent dragons and my mother thinks you've gone traitor!" "Traitor?! TRAITOR!" Riptide yelled. "YOU are the only traitor here! You loved me and just because your mother set up a marriage, you went with it! You just sat there like THE LITTLE SCRATCHING POST YOU ARE! Now, I'll kill Whirlpool, so then you'll HAVE to choose me!" Tsunami bared her teeth at him. "You won't TOUCH Whirl-" Riptide slammed the back of his talon against her face. Whirlpool leapt out of the water and tackle Riptide. The battle for the title of king had begun. Chapter Eight: The Fight to be King Riptide slashed at Whirlpool with a couple of badly aimed shots and missed every time. Whirlpool countered with a slash across Riptide's chest. Riptide screamed in pain and pushed Whirlpool away. Tsunami was very worried. She knew only one of the two would make it out alive, and she secretly hoped it to be Whirlpool. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" They didn't listen to her. they couldn't listen to her. Their own furious battle cries drowned out her voice before it ever reached them. I have to do something! She thought. Tsunami lunged at the two fighting dragons, grabbing Riptide's neck in her teeth, giving Whirlpool a chance to regain energy. Riptide trashed, screeching, trying to buck Tsunami off of his back. But Tsunami held on tight, digging in her claws to help her hold on. Whirlpool charged at him again, helping Tsunami overpower him and throw him backwards. He had been stunned by the blow, so Whirlpool and Tsunami worked together to bring him back to the summer palace. Queen Coral was delighted, but she, after being convinced by Tsunami, reduced his death sentence to life in prison. Chapter Nine: The Wedding Day It was the wedding day and the wedding ceremony was taking place in the palace gardens, which had been decorated with ribbons and bows. Anemone was watching with her mother and Auklet, happy for her sister but unhappy that Whirlpool was now her brother-in-law. Coral was weeping with joy and Auklet was confused about all the noise. All the seawing nobility and palace staff were in attendance. Whirlpool walked down the isle first in a suit of silver and gold armor. Tsunami was walked down the isle by Queen Coral in her beautiful blue dress and stood next to Whirlpool. Queen Coral opened a small book on the altar. She began to light up her stripes. "I am here today to join two families into one and join bonds in between these two dragons. Whirlpool, do you take Tsunami to be your lawfully wed dragoness? "I do." "And Tsunami, do you take Whirlpool to be your lawfully wed dragon?" "I do." "Now with the power invested in me as queen, I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride." Whirlpool and Tsunami both leaned in and kissed each other, uniting them in marriage and as future king and queen. Everyone then swam up to the summer palace to have the wedding celebration. There was music and food of every kind. Everyone was dancing and having fun. And everyone came with someone. Glory brought Deathbringer. Clay brought Peril. Starflight and Fatespeaker came together. Even Sunny brought Quibli. All of Clay's siblings were there and so was Jambu. Tsunami and Whirlpool got the first dance all to themselves, dancing pressed against each other, in love. They danced for, what to them, felt like an eternity, feeling the love from one another all night long. Chapter Ten: Love's Products Three years later... Five eggs sat in their seaweed nests in the royal hatchery with two impatient parents waiting nearby. "I want one of the girls to be Creek." Tsunami said. "I want this one to be Vortex." Whirlpool said, pointing at an egg the same color as his scales. "This one should be Princess Sapphire." Tsunami said, cradling a dark blue egg. Whirlpool wrapped his tail around the pale green egg without a name. "This one should be... Waterfall. Princess Waterfall." Tsunami stroked the last egg in the nest, a pea green egg. "Gill II. After my father..." As soon as Gill's egg was named, Princess Creek popped out of her egg and fell face first into her nest. Tsunami picked her up and cradled her in her talons. Vortex was next to hatch, stepping carefully out of his egg, only to stare up in amazement at his father, who he was almost identical to. Princess Waterfall was next. She kicked the top of her egg open with her hind legs and jumped out, tumbling at her father's feet. Gill was the least careful, breaking his eggshell in several places, then tumbling clumsily out of the egg to his mother. Princess Sapphire was last. She was very careful when breaking out of her egg, breaking a small doorway, then elegantly stepping out. Tsunami picked up Creek, Gill, and Sapphire, and Whirlpool taking Vortex and a very squirmy Waterfall. They brought them to the deep palace to show Queen Coral who, like on their wedding day, nearly fainted with joy. All the dragonets ran to her and she flashed her stripes at them, then their parents. "They're all so adorable! What are their names?" Tsunami pointed at every one of the dragonets, calling out their names. "That one's Creek, that one's Vortex, that's Waterfall, That one's Gill, and she's Sapphire." Coral held all of her grandchildren close to her, smiling. "I always knew I'd live to be a grandmother, but now that it's actually here, it's better then I could've ever dreamt of!" Whirlpool and Tsunami nuzzled each other as they watched Coral play with her new grandchildren, and they couldn't help but thing. Would more be a '''good' thing?'' Tsunami's New Lover Tsunami's New Lover Tsunami's New Lover